


No One Should Entrust A Kingdom To Twenty-Something-Year-Old Himbos

by Songbird_Concoctions



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Brotherhood, Comedy, Competent Merlin (Merlin), Crack Treated Seriously, Drama, Emotional Constipation, Friendship, Hogwarts, Identity Reveal, Knights Of The Round Table (Merlin) - Freeform, Magic, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), RIP, a bunch of himbos, but not lancelot, just left of historically accurate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songbird_Concoctions/pseuds/Songbird_Concoctions
Summary: The lads get brought by some ye olde sorcerous bullshit to the magic castle we know so well. What better than an entirely unfamiliar castle of teenage sorcerers to reevaluate their relationships and try to get back to their own time in? There are no strict courtiers in Hogwarts. What will this do for our young king? Does Merlin fit in anywhere?[UNFINISHED]
Relationships: Arthur Pendragon & Minerva McGonagall, Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin (Merlin) & Severus Snape
Comments: 13
Kudos: 70





	1. In Which The Adventure Begins

The knights of Camelot heartily disturbed the general peace of the forest. Tensions had been high for the entire court of Camelot in the past two weeks and finally the king and his council were able to let off some steam. The visiting Lord Garron had finally departed. He was head of an embassy to coordinate peace treaties and an alliance between Camelot and the kingdom of Elmet. Elmet's policies were stricter than even Uther's had been. King Arthur himself had been battling frustrated outbursts but peace was vital and he had managed to refrain himself until ensconced in his room with his friend and confidant Merlin, who just happened to be his manservant. Merlin, too, had been pushed around and used to his wit's end by Garron, who had the utmost contempt for common folk, so on the whole everyone was glad to be rid of the man.

So, the king had organized a hunting party consisting of his closest friends as soon as possible. And now we find ourselves in the thoroughly annoyed forest observing the throws of youth in young men. It was as the knights had fallen again into peals of laughter (Gwaine had fallen spectacularly after trying to grab a passing branch from on top of his horse) that merlin's skin prickled with a familiar but unwelcome feeling. His expression darkened as he let out a sigh. Arthur, riding on his left, cut off abruptly and looked over with something like concern.

“Oh come on Merlin, don't tell me you're getting a damned 'feeling’ now,” well, perhaps more annoyance than concern but even Arthur had learned by this point to pay attention to Merlin's feelings; too many coincidences had built up for even Arthur to ignore.

“Afraid so. Really we should move in a different direction. The land ahead is sacred. Who knows what we’d get caught up in there.”

Arthur scowled and let out a muttered curse but all the same made to call back his knights and turn around. Before he could speak, however, something happened. With a crackling energy the first council of the round table was whisked away to a time and place unknown to them.

=======

Merlin gave a silent obituary for his chest as about five hunks of chain and plate armor fell on top of him and robbed him of his air. He was pinned between a rock and a hard place as the knights scrambled confusedly for a grip. Literally, it seemed. Merlin's senses slowly returned to him and he felt cool flagstones under his palms, worn smooth by footfalls. As Percival finally heaved himself up, and Merlin could finally breathe, the warlock became aware of their surroundings. Voices filled the air in the form of his companions’ confused talk and a hundred half-whispered voices to his left. He turned towards these and laid eyes upon countless uniformed children chattering with each other, seated at four banquet tables. Through the myriad of voices Merlin couldn't make out any familiar words. 

Turning to check on his king he saw on the other side of this huge chamber a high table. The elderly king, sat on a gilded chair, had ridiculously long, snow white hair and a pair of half-moon spectacles. He was adorned in spectacular magenta robes embroidered with gold. At his right hand was an aged woman with graying black hair and emerald robes who had a formidable steel to her eyes. Along the rest of the table were other adults, their dress in varying states of formality, and all looking at the seven trespassers that had formed out of nothing. By this point the knights had settled down but had drawn their swords and faced the high table; Percival and Elyon were each half turned to the common tables. Gwaine grabbed Merlin's arm and dragged the thin man into the midst of the warriors. Arthur spoke out authoritatively.

“Might I know whom I am speaking to? And pray, for what reasoning my companions and I were brought before you?”

The other Lord stood from his chair and showed himself to be a towering figure. He spoke out but his language held few similar words to that of Camelot. Sensing the non understanding of his guests the Lord acted, though he acted peculiarly. His withered hand raised a thin and straight stick which he pointed at them and twirled delicately. The six armed men postured themselves as they faced panic from sudden deafness and the aspect of their tongues tying themselves in knots. In half a moment though, the sensations passed and the old king again:

"Please, present yourselves, strangers. Are you friends or foe? And how did you come to be here?"

It was to the companions' shock that while the wizened man spoke the same unfamiliar language, it was understood to them. Each of them knew the man's act to be sorcery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lets just ignore timelines entirely, shall we? 
> 
> I can't promise how frequent updates will be but now that I'm basically in quarantine I should have all the time in the world.....
> 
> Leave a comment if you'd like to see anything out of this! All my fics are extremely indulgent and it encourages me regardless :)


	2. From here on out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N

Okay I have no motivation to write for this story anymore (sorry!!) but I don't want to just leave this hanging with nothing else.

For the next few chapters I'm just going to post whatever chapter notes I have (they're probably funnier than my finished writing anyway). Furthermore, these notes will be unedited and maybe partially very illegible (I can barely read them).

If anyone wants to write their own version of this story, feel free to steal any and all of my ideas lol. just please leave a comment here about it because I'd love to read it!


	3. In Which The Real Treasure Is The Friends We Didn't Kill Along The Way

“I am King Arthur of Camelot, and these are my knights,” almost as an afterthought, he added, “and this is my manservant, Merlin. Pray, who are you and what kingdom is this?” Whispering broke across the hall in a wave. Even those at the head table exchanged looks and quiet words. The king motioned for quiet.

-im arthur, these are my knights and my manservant. Where are we?

-This is hogwarts. It seems there is a situation here. Would you come to my office to talk

-ive never heard of this kingdom. Surely camelot has no quarrel with you. Why did you bring us here, sorcerer?

-do you really think wed believe you are king arthur? (snape)

-what use would I have to pretend to be the king of camelot in a kingdom of magic?

-and your servant just so happens to be the greatest sorcerer to ever live?

-w-what? What?

-you did call him Merlin, No?

-well, yes, but he has no magic! And idk how youd know him anyway. Surely youre speaking of someone else.

-the knights: look at merlin Merlin: sweats

-you claim to be king arthur and yet have no knowledge of your own court sorcerer? 

-court sorcerer? Magic is outlawed in camelot! (not for long) What is all this misinformation?

-please, gentelemen, why dont we take this conversation more comfortable. (dumbledore)

-alright

-please, everyone, enjoy your meals

-dumble gestures them out the back door and mcgonagall follows

-the staff are uneasy but try and finish their meals. They’re all going to be out of control int he staff rooom later.

-they in dumbledores office except tge lads are terrified

-merlins just intrigued

-dumbledore says theyre in the futwr

-bullshit (arthur)

-merlin can tell the magic is different

-arthir its true (merlin)

-hie yiou know

-the magic is different here than in camelot

-what

-athir i do have nmagic and qite a bit od it

-merliing thats nonsense

-you nefer beliece me

-bcs your an ifdot

-athiy,,, *does magic*

-bithc

-what are yiouy and when did you possessed merlin (still arthur)

-arthir i promiase uts realy me

-proive it

-told you, courtyard, claiming magic for gwen

-why should i not kill y rn

-*speech*

-... whay would you choos to learn ,agic

-i was born with it

-thats imoosible

-its nit

  
  


"Why should I not kill you where you stand?"

"Er- ah- well, for one You are surrounded by sorcerers, in their land. I do not know how they’d react to your hostility towards magic-"

"Is that a threat!?"

"-and secondly, you have my complete loyalty and devotion, as you always have, my Lord. I have only ever acted to protect Camelot, to aid and protect you. I swear it.” Though Merlin stood stock still his eyes held their truth.

Arthur stood poised with his sword for two moments longer. His blade, razor sharp, was set to shear off his manservant's head. The prince was sick to his stomach at the sight. Merlin was a commoner finally in his place, but there must be some reason for his unease (and here we can see Athur conveniently forgetting their friendship of years). If Merlin truly was an all powerful sorcerer why not kill Arthur now, or any other time the royal was defenseless? So if Merlin had no magic why kill an innocent man. But if Merlin had no magic, why lie about what could get him killed? How did these sorcerers know him?

  
  
  


-.........................why didnt u tell me

-didnt want to choose and then cioukd . I als=ways wantesd to buit cildnt find the chance and thej avounded it. I soent w=my ehoile life being told what I was biorn as made me a miindets and i was kijkey to be killed for it (not translating this bcs I want to see how many people can read it)

-silence

-ignores

-do you have any idea of how to get us home

-no i think you should stay here (dumbledore???? idk)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, I tried to add some indication of who was talking. The dialogue is generally a back and forth until a new name is mentioned


	4. In Which The Knights Should Not Be Around Children

We have a portrait of you!

…

That doesn't lookike Merlin. It's too old

Well maybe it's Merlin when he's old. Think of that?

It may not look like Merlin but I know who it does look like. Dragoon the great. Arthur swung his head dramatically to glare poutily at Merlin who was pretending a suit of armor to be much more captivating than it was.

  
  


No ale? What kind of castle is this?

A school.

Merlin cant you magic me somrthing to drink?

Water.

But merlin! Ive been sober for days!

Then Im sure you can last a little longer


	5. In Which The Gays Have Been Here All Along

Drag you say? Men dressing up as women? I've done that! (Gwaine)

…..

At the pub on days off! It's quite fun. I'll have you know stays can be rather comfortable if worn right.

But the skirts are so unwieldy.. [all look at leon] It was Gwen's idea! (Leon)

Why am I not surprised. (Arthur)

You probably found them unwieldy because your first time wearing them was on the run from Morgana! (idfk,, merlin? maybe gwen told him?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to take this opportunity to say:  
> Gwaine is pan and gnc  
> Athur is bi  
> Merlin is pan  
> Elyon and Percival are gay (for each other), Elyon is a demi-boy  
> Leon is camelot's best ally (Icon does his best)  
> Gwen is pan and grey-ace  
> Morgana is a lesbian (proof: she (almost) took over the world)
> 
> Also please note that stays were absolutely not worn in medieval times, i used that for effect. In fact, no shaping undergarments were used at all in that time. The shaping of dresses was done entirely in their patterning, aided by fastenings. Here's an interesting article if anyone cares about medieval fashion history lol https://www.medievalists.net/2018/06/underwear-in-the-middle-ages/

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Royal Visitor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142133) by [happy_little_trees3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy_little_trees3/pseuds/happy_little_trees3)




End file.
